


An Intimate of Devils

by Vigs



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigs/pseuds/Vigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Affectionate Devil arrives at your lodgings one evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tempting Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I have done my best to make this work for any gender of player character.

The Affectionate Devil told you his true name once. The sound of it burned in your ears and sent a spike of heat down your spine. When you tried to repeat it, he stopped you with a warm finger on your lips.

“I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself,” he said. “But thank you for trying.” He removed his finger and pressed his hot lips against yours, soft and quick and chaste, if such a thing can be said of a kiss from a devil. Your first kiss from a devil, but far from your last.

This evening, the two of you are alone in your lodgings, seated together on a divan in front of the fire. You offer him a glass of muscaria brandy, which you had put aside particularly in case he came to visit.

“Your lips are sweeter,” he says, and pulls you towards him. He tastes like fire and burns like whiskey. His hot hand on the back of your neck pulls you close, and he nips at your lip with knife-sharp teeth before trailing molten kisses down your throat. You never would have imagined that the smell of brimstone would make you light-headed with need back when you lived on the Surface...back before you met him.

“Do you know why the church frowns so on physical intimacy outside of wedlock?” he whispers in your ear, and it takes you a moment to process the seeming non-sequitur. You reply with something breathless and only partly coherent about the church maintaining patriarchal control over women’s reproduction and preventing same-sex relations to encourage the breeding of more churchgoers.

“Quite right,” he chuckles, pulling back to look you in the eye. Their glow has always captivated you, and you struggle to focus on his words. “But there is another reason as well. You see, if one were to become too comfortable with casual intimacy--say, by sleeping with half of Veilgarden--”

You raise an eyebrow at him, refusing to blush. Surely a devil wouldn’t judge your amorous exploits?

“If, as I say, one were to become too comfortable with such intimacy, they might consider becoming intimate with a denizen of Hell.”

His hands are warm around your waist, his breath hot against your ear, and you’ve done far more than consider it. At some point in the proceedings his hat fell off his head, and you run a hand through his hair and along his horns, on the verge of telling him to stop the theology lesson and get on with it.

“And devils being the tricky beings that they are, they might not even inform the person in question that it is a trivial thing to remove the soul from the body during sexual intercourse.”

Your hand stills.

“I know you are not yet ready to part with it,” the Affectionate Devil says. “If I did not feel certain that you would come around eventually, perhaps I would have made love to you without informing you of the risk, and taken it without you even knowing until it was too late. But I would much rather you give me your soul willingly, even if it means that I must wait.”

He leans forward, his breath hot in your ear. “Or at least, that is what I choose to tell you. But everyone knows that devils are liars.” His hands move to the buttons of your clothing, beginning to bare your flesh to the warm air and his warmer skin. “And that is what I have to offer you, who have already sampled all manner of earthly delights. No honey-dream, no mere orgy can compare to the thrill of knowing that your soul may be ripped from your unwilling body at any moment.”

  


Options:

**Push him away: Go to Chapter 2.**

You can’t deny that the idea of intimacy with this charming devil has its appeal, but it’s hardly worth risking your very soul.

**Pull him closer: Go to Chapter 3 or 4.**

**  
** A matter of luck: Surely the Affectionate Devil wouldn't lie to you about something so important...?


	2. Push him away

Your push doesn’t have much force, but he laughs and retreats to an armchair, leaving you to compose yourself. Somehow, aside from the loss of his hat, his appearance is immaculate.

“I didn’t think you were one for the wise, but boring, choice,” he says, with a slightly mocking edge to his voice. “Perhaps I shall have that brandy after all.”

You spend the rest of the evening in civil, if slightly dull, conversation. He does not kiss you goodnight when he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Austure** is increasing...  
>  **Hedonist** is dropping...  
>  **An Intimate of Devils** is dropping...


	3. Pull him close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success!

At some point in your past, surely you were as nervous about an intimate encounter as you are now, but it was so long ago that you can barely recall it. As the Affectionate Devil trails burning kisses down your neck to your chest, opening your shirt as he goes, your fear and arousal reach nearly painful levels.

His body against yours is so very hot. His skin under your hands is like metal heated by the fire, smooth and almost painful to the touch. You can feel his member press against you through his trousers, and wonder how many others in the Neath know as much about diabolical anatomy as you now do.

Events whirl by like a honey-dream, experienced as a series of disjointed sensations. This is his teeth closing delicately around your nipple, sharp enough to draw blood if he doesn’t take care. That is your hand grasping a phallus like a burning branch. Now he is panting in your ear, his breath ragged and strangely sibilant. Now you are beneath him on the divan, every inch of your skin pressed directly against his so that your entire world is the golden-eyed devil.

When he slides inside you, you flinch away on instinct, unused to such heat in such a delicate place. But he is insistent, his hands holding your thighs in place as he pushes himself within you, and the strangeness of the sensation gives way to pleasure. When his pelvis comes to rest against yours, you have the fleeting thought that perhaps it would be worth losing your soul for this.

Then he begins to move, and all thought deserts you. His teeth at your neck, his hands on your waist, his shaft moving within you, all of them drive you to an animal state. Almost embarrassingly quickly, you are crying and trembling with your completion, desperate to take the Devil with you no matter the cost.

He pulls out, and finishes himself into a handkerchief, which begins to smolder.

“Delightful,” he pronounces, giving you a final kiss before beginning to pull on his clothing. “And your soul is still intact, as promised.”

You don’t feel any different, so you suppose it must be true. The Affectionate Devil helps you find your underthings and promises to call on you again soon before taking his leave. Once he’s gone, you notice in the mirror that your neck bears the clear impression of pointed teeth, surrounded by a mouth-shaped burn. Well. That may be slightly difficult to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Austere** is dropping...  
>  **Hedonist** is increasing...  
>  **An Intimate of Devils** is increasing...  
>  **Scandal** is increasing...  
>  You've gained 1 Sudden Insight.


	4. Pull him close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth on whether or not to make this one sexy, but I decided to leave chapter 3 as the only sexy one. This is the failure state; it happens instead of the events of chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Failure...

You awake on your divan, clothes in shocking disarray and memory a hot blur. Hot hands, sharp teeth, fear and pleasure and then--nothing.

There is a piece of paper on the table in front of you, a contract you don’t recall signing. There is also a sizeable pile of sapphires. Your price, presumably.

You do not feel tired, or sore, or scared, or particularly alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Austere** is dropping...  
>  **Hedonist** is increasing...  
>  **An Intimate of Devils** has increased to 20 - A devil came into your life, and left with your soul  
>  You now have 1 x **Your very own infernal contract**.  
>  You've gained 100 x Sapphire.


End file.
